Second Chances
by starpixie213
Summary: When a Marine is kidnapped, Gibbs and his team are called. Jurisdictional wars ensue, both for protection and leading the investigation. Can Gibbs and his team save the day? Can Gibbs control his feelings for the pretty redhead and her unborn daughter?
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**Second Chances**

**Chapter One: Date Night**

The lights of Capital Hill glittered in the cold winter air, almost making up for the sheer lack of stars, hidden by dense snow clouds that lingered ominously. Katherine Kelley hesitated for a moment as she stepped out of the restaurant, clutching the collar of her too-small jacket tighter around her throat, exposing her rounded belly in the process. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she turned, still holding the door open. Her husband followed slowly behind her, struggling into his jacket as he talked on his ever-present cell phone.

Katherine sighed, causing him to look up, a guilty expression on his face. "I'll call you back later." He said abruptly, hanging up the phone quickly and giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Kat."

She motioned for him to come along, refusing to hold the door any longer, and teetered down the icy steps, her balance in high heels poor in the late stage of her pregnancy. "You know, Patrick," she commented over her shoulder, "The doctor recommended us going out to dinner on a date as a way to spend time together- _not_ for you to spend half of it on the phone!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Kat! I was barely on it for five minutes!" Patrick retorted as he followed her down the stairs and onto the snow lined sidewalk.

"And the 20 minutes prior to it ringing you kept checking it!" She exclaimed, stopping short and wheeling on him. She winced and rubbed her belly, trying to calm herself down. "Patrick, may I remind you that _you_ are the one who wanted this? I was ready to face reality."

Her husband's eyes widened. "Kat, please. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. When we get home, I'll get you some ice cream and we'll watch a movie and spend time together. No computer, no phone- I'll shut it off right now." He stepped closer to her and rubbed her arm. "Please?"

Kat sighed, and then looked down at his hands, empty, save for the offending cell phone. "Where are the leftovers?"

Patrick looked guilty all over again. "I must have left them on the table." He reached in his pocket and dug out the car keys to thrust them at her. "Here. Go start the car and warm up. I'll be right there." He jogged around the corner before she could say anything.

Kat began walking towards the car, ignoring the sound of an engine roaring to life until she heard the squeal of tires laying down rubber. Years of police training took over and she bolted out of the open parking lot and to the safety of the parked cars. Looking up, she felt her knees begin to buckle as her husband's face appeared in the back window of a dark panel van that was peeling out of the parking lot before hands grabbed him and pulled him from sight.

Opening her purse she rummaged around until she found her cell phone. Kat dialed 911 trying not to panic. "Hello, officer? My name is Katherine Kelley- I think my husband was just kidnapped."

The squad room was quiet on the Friday night. Christmas was three weeks away, and a lot of the agents were out doing last minute Christmas shopping or wrapping. Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk, staring forlornly at his computer screen. Across from his desk, Ziva David sat filling out paperwork, a mocking smile on her face as she only partially listened to Tony bemoan the fact that he was once again dateless on a Friday night.

"All I'm saying," Tony went on, still staring at his email on the screen, "is that for _me_ not to have a date is _not_ normal- McGee yes, me no."

"Hey!" McGee exclaimed. "Tony I will have you know that I had a date last week when you didn't."

"McGee, cyber dates don't count." Tony retorted condescendingly. "A _real_ date involves going _out_ and interacting with people."

Ziva sighed. "Tony, you _could_ just go to a bar and- what is the expression- pick somebody out?"

"Up. Pick somebody _up_." Tony replied tersely. "Ziva, you're an American citizen now- you're lack of colloquialism saddens me."

"And you're lack of maturity saddens _me_." Snapped Ziva, slamming a folder closed in frustration. "Tony, either leave or shut up or I will shove this pen up your nose!"

"That would be a waste of a good pen." Gibbs interjected as he rounded the corner. "Grab your gear. We have an abducted Marine."

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 2: Safe**

There was a large crowd outside of the Italian restaurant when Gibbs and his team arrived, the police clearing spectators out of the way so they could pull the truck into the parking lot. Gibbs opened the door and walked over to the officer in charge.

"NCIS?" the burly officer asked

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs replied, flashing his badge. "Were you first on the scene?"

"Yes, sir. We received the 911 call at 6:45 pm. I arrived here at 7:05 to find Mrs. Kelley waiting inside."

"Did she see anything?"

"Yes, sir. I've got to admit it makes our job a lot easier whenever there's a trained eye on the scene." At Gibb's quizzical look, the officer added. "Mrs. Kelley is a former police officer." The officer handed Gibbs a piece of paper. "She got the license plate, color, make, even had enough thought to preserve where the vehicle left tire marks."

Gibbs nodded. "Tony!" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah boss?"

"Photos of the crime scene."

"On it boss!" answered Tony, jogging away.

"Ziva! Pull forensics for Abby."

"On it, Gibbs."

"McGee! Pull all ATM cameras, traffic cams- find that van and where it was headed!"

"You got it, boss."

Gibbs turned back to the officer. "Where is Mrs. Kelley?"

"Over there." The officer pointed to a pretty woman in her early thirties with long hair that stood with the EMTs, wrapped in a blanket.

"Thanks." Said Gibbs. He walked over to where the woman sat as the EMT finished taking her vitals. "Mrs. Kelley? Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

The woman looked up at Gibbs, startled. In the light from the back of the ambulance, Gibbs saw that her eyes were blue-green and framed by dark lashes. Her hair was a rich auburn, a halo of red in the light. He also saw that she was heavily pregnant and very cold, her legs bare in the icy December wind. Gibbs unzipped his jacket and laid it over her legs, earning him a smile. "Katherine Kelley." She said, offering her hand. "Call me Kat."

"Kat, did you see what happened?" Gibbs asked.

She shook her head. "Patrick left the leftovers inside. He handed me the keys and ran back for them. I was walking with my back turned when I heard an engine start. I hear the tires squeal, so I ran for the car. I thought it was someone who had had too much to drink or just wasn't being safe. When I looked up, I saw Patrick's face in the back window of the van. I got the plates as well as the color and make, but I didn't see any other faces besides Patrick's."

"Your husband- did he have any enemy's?"

Kat snorted. "Too many to count, but as far as I knew they were all over seas."

"What do you mean?"

"Patrick is an Intelligence Officer with the Marines. He's in charge of handling the informants in Afghanistan. He was over there for two years before we met, and went back for six months right after we married."

"Did your husband tell you if he'd received any threats in the past few weeks? Has there been any suspicious mail, phone calls?" Gibbs asked.

Kat shook her head. "No, nothing." She paused for a moment before adding. "Agent Gibbs, in full disclosure, I should tell you that my husband and I were having a rough time in our marriage. We've been married just over two years, but as I said before right after we were married he went back over seas for six months- by choice- after swearing to me that he was home for good. I was so upset. When he got back, he was different. He was edgy, irritable… he was diagnosed with PTSD and went into counseling, and for a while, things got better. And then he started working more, longer and longer hours, and even when he was home he was working. Six months ago I filed for divorce. He and I agreed it was for the best until I found out I was pregnant. He wanted to make it work and try to be a family. We were out tonight on a date… and the whole time he was preoccupied talking on his cell phone. I was so upset…and so awful…" Kat started to cry, brushing her tears away angrily. "I'm sorry... damn hormones…"

"I understand. It's a lot to take in." Gibbs said amiably. "The responding officer said that you're a former cop?"

Kat nodded, setting her chin stubbornly. "Boston Police Department for 5 years. We just moved here two months ago. Job transfer. Personally I think my father had something to do with it, but he'll never admit it if he did."

"Is he a Marine?" Gibbs asked, chuckling.

Kat laughed, the sound sending goose bumps down his spine. "Oh no. No, he's in the Navy. Kind of high ranking. Probably used some of his pull to have us closer for when little miss here is born."

"When are you due?" Gibbs asked

"Three weeks- right after Christmas. Maybe I'll get lucky and have her on New Years; first baby born in the New Year and all that."

"Mrs. Kelley- Kat- I'd like to put you in a safe house tonight to make sure there are no threats against you."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs, but I am _not_ being put up in some dingy little apartment that's crawling with mold and goodness knows what else. I know from far too much experience what those place are like!"

Gibbs smiled. "What if I can guarantee that it's not crawling with mold? Maybe a little dusty, but otherwise clean?"

Kat snorted. "And just where is this supposed safe house?"

"Oh it's safe. Probably the safest place in the city…"

"The safe house is your house? Is this NCIS sanctioned?" Kat asked incredulously.

Gibbs chuckled softly. "It's been used as a safe house before." He hauled Kat's suitcase out of the trunk and led the way up the front steps to open the door.

"How much of a safe house can this be- you don't lock the door." She commented softly. Another car pulled up in front of the house and Ziva, Tony, and McGee climbed out. "We made sure you were not followed, Gibbs." Ziva said calmly. "Whoever has Warrant Officer Kelley did not stay around."

Gibbs set Kat's suitcase down in the living room and walked back into the front hall to address his team. "Ziva, Tony, I want this place locked down. McGee, coordinate MTAC and make sure there is a constant feed." The agents left to follow Gibb's orders.

Kat sat on the couch, taking off her shoes and breathing deep. She smelled wood smoke and saw dust, a scent she found oddly comforting. Leaning back, she sighed and closed her eyes. Hearing footsteps, she opened her eyes. Gibbs stood in the doorway, his eyes calm and searching. Kat smiled. "I'm sorry for being such a pain. I really appreciate you letting me stay here and setting all this protection up."

Gibbs nodded. "There's a spare bedroom upstairs you can use."

"Is there a bathroom on this floor?"

"Right down the hall."

"Then I think I'll stay right here if you don't mind." Kat held up a hand to forestall any complaints. "I get heartburn a lot, so sleeping propped up helps. This couch is actually pretty comfy, and with a bathroom right there, I won't wake you up getting up every 20 minutes to pee. Also, I've worked protection detail a time or two- it would be better to let one of the agents sleep in the spare bedroom while they're not taking their watch."

Gibbs picked up Kat's suitcase and put it on the coffee table. "I'll get some blankets then."

"You're not going to argue?" Kat asked, raising a brow.

Gibbs smiled, a little sadly. "I learned a long time ago that it's no use arguing with a pregnant woman. Bathroom's right down the hall if you want to change." Gibbs turned to leave.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Kat."

Despite the stress of her husband's kidnapping, or perhaps because of it, Kat slept soundly on the couch, barely stirring when the agents changed shifts. She woke early to watery winter sunlight streaming through the window behind the couch and the smell of coffee. Gibbs stood in the kitchen, drinking a cup as Kat shuffled into the room. "That smells wonderful." She said, rubbing her face sleepily. Wordlessly Gibbs handed her an empty mug. "Cream and sugar?" she asked hopefully.

"Milk in the fridge. Sugar in the cabinet." Gibbs replied. "I didn't think pregnant women were supposed to have coffee- or caffeine at all."

"We can have some, just not a lot. I usually have one cup a day, but it's really more like half a cup with a lot of cream and sugar. I like it to taste like ice cream." She added, humming with pleasure as she took a sip.

Gibbs shook his head. "You sleep okay?"

"Surprisingly well, actually."

"Good. There's cereal in the cabinet, bread, eggs, and I think some cheese in the fridge."

"Sounds good. What's the plan today?"

"There'll be agents stationed here. There's a TV in the living room-"

"Oh no! No no no. I am _not_ sitting around and waiting to hear that my husband was found dead in a ditch or tortured unrecognizable. I was a cop for _5 years_. I can't just sit and do nothing and not lose my mind."

Gibbs leveled a severe look at her. "I'm not putting you in harms way. You're pregnant. Not only that, but if your husband manages to hold out long enough, they may decide to use you as leverage. You would be safer here."

Kat put down her coffee mug. "Look Gibbs, I'm not helpless. I still have my conceal and carry license, and I have every intention to defend myself if need be…" Kat rubbed her eyes and looked at him with a pained expression. "I couldn't save my husband last night. My gun was in the glove compartment, and I've been going over and over what I should have done in my mind. If I sit here I'll just keep thinking about it and I'll go crazy!"

Gibbs met her pleading gaze, studying her. "Fine." He said at last. "But you don't leave the NCIS building without an armed escort. Period."

Kat extended her hand. "Done." Gibbs took her hand, still looking her in the eye, and for a moment when their hands met he felt his heart skip a beat.

Tony walked into the kitchen, making Kat pull her hand away as if she'd been burned. "Boss, the next team of agents is here to take over the protection detail."

"Change of plans. She's coming with us. Keep the team here to watch the house- no one in or out except for NCIS personnel cleared by me."

"You got it, boss." Tony said, eyeing the coffee mug next to Kat on the counter. Wordlessly, Kat shoved the mug at him, earning her a patented DiNozzo smile. "Thanks."

"Your Agent Ziva? I can't place her accent." Kat said.

"Israel. She's a former mossad agent."

Kat whistled low. "Wow. She must kick ass in a fight."

"She does."

"Good. Will you assign her as my armed escort?"

"Why her?"

Kat shrugged. "Normally, I can kick ass just fine on my own," looking down, she frowned, "But being pregnant has kind of screwed with my balance. Ziva, I figure she can back me up better than any of the guys on your team, and has the added bonus of not looking suspicious if I go shopping with a girl friend instead of a man who is clearly not my husband, as well as being able to zip up my dress."

"Shopping? You want to take Ziva _shopping_?" Gibbs asked, incredulous.

Kat laughed. "Technically, it would be her taking me shopping since I can't go anywhere without an armed escort."

"I'm still missing your point." Gibbs said, forcing himself to not lose patience.

"I am the hostess of the annual Toy for Tykes benefit- I got involved in Boston after I married Patrick. In two days, I have to host a black tie party for over 300 people, and I don't have a dress. If I don't go, we could lose some of our local sponsors, which would mean a lot of kids not getting presents at Christmas next year- kids in orphanages and foster homes."

Gibbs frowned. "You want me to clear a shopping trip in a crowded mall with only one armed escort _and_ a black tie event? Have those pregnancy hormones gone to your brain!"

Kat lost her smile and put her hands on her hips, raring for a fight. "Think this through, Gibbs. A mall has a lot of people in it. Further more, if we're followed, you might be able to grab the people responsible for Patrick's disappearance."

"It's too dangerous- you couldn't out run a toddler in your condition, let alone a trained operative!"

"I will _not_ sit by and do nothing! That's not who I am! And I refuse to let thousands of children not receive presents at Christmas while I'm holed up like a coward!" Kat winced and rubbed her stomach. "Ouch…"

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"I'm fine- she hates it when I yell. Always kicks me hard as hell to make me calm down." Kat chuckled weakly. "She's a Marine's daughter all right- always goes for the sweet spot."

Gibbs sipped his coffee while reaching for a glass. Putting his mug down, he filled the glass with water and handed it to Kat, who took it with silent thanks. Gibbs ushered her to the dining room table, making her sit. "Look, Kat, I understand that you want to help, but putting your life and the life of your child on the line is not the way to do it."

Kat shook her head, her red-brown rippling in waves down her back. "I was _trained_ to put my life on the line, especially for my partner. Patrick is my partner, and as much as he drives me crazy, I want- I _need_- my daughter to know her father." Kat put her hand over Gibbs', her big sea green eyes brimming with tears. "Please, Gibbs."

"Jethro."

"I'm sorry?" Kat said, cocking her head.

"My name. Jethro. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Kat smiled. "Jethro… I like it. It suits you." Gibbs looked down at her hand, still covering his own. Slowly she pulled it away to clutch her glass of water.

"Will you agree to taking two escorts with you on this… shopping trip?" Gibbs asked, resigned.

"That depends. Who were you thinking of?"


	2. Chapter 3

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 3: Shadows**

Kat ducked into the bathroom to change her clothes, leaving Gibbs to explain to Ziva and the rest of the team Ziva's mission for the day.

"Boss, I know I risking a head slap here, but you _can't_ think that this is a good idea!" Tony exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down.

Ziva sighed. "I am not crazy about the idea myself."

Gibbs shrugged. "I didn't ask if you were."

"Boss, the shopping center is too crowded and has too many exits and entrances to be watched constantly!" McGee stopped, his mouth gaping in realization. "She wants to use herself as bait, doesn't she?"

"She wants to draw them out. If they follow us, you might be able to follow them back to her husband." Ziva said slowly. "It's smart, but not very safe."

"McGee, you and Tony will tail Ziva and Kat and keep watch. Anything suspicious you get them the hell out of there. I'll be covering the back entrance from the inside."

"Back entrance? Boss I don't know how long it's been since you've been the mall, but there's more than one-" Tony stopped talking as Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"I'm not stupid, DiNozzo. Kat has agreed to go to one store located outside of the mall. One entrance, one exit."

"You've got to appreciate online shopping from time to time." Said Kat, waving her smart phone as she walked in behind them. She wore a dark grey sweater and a pair of well worn jeans. She wore a shoulder holster that almost blended in with her dark sweater. Her loose auburn curls were clipped away from her face, her eyes framed by black wire rimmed glasses.

McGee's mouth dropped open slightly; in the shadows and darkness of the night before, he had never gotten a good look at her. Seeing her now, he had to admit that even heavily pregnant, she was beautiful. Tony, more awake and aware than he had been when he'd accepted coffee from her in the kitchen, elbowed McGee sharply.

Gibbs held Kat's jacket so that she could slip it on. "We'll head to NCIS first. Let's go- and make sure that sidearm is covered. If anyone tries anything I want them surprised." Kat picked up her purse and followed Gibbs out the front door. The team loaded into two separate cars; Gibbs and Kat in one, Tony, Ziva, and McGee in the other.

From the passenger's seat, Tony whistled low. "This is bad."

"Why is this bad?" asked McGee from the back seat, confused.

"Because Gibbs has become attached to this woman." Ziva responded, falling a few cars behind Gibbs to blend into traffic. "He is letting her do something that under any other circumstances he would flat out refuse to do."

"She's a red head, which the boss is a sucker for." Commented Tony. "She's also gorgeous, and a Marine's wife."

"And she is pregnant. With a girl." Ziva finished. "Gibbs, I think, is blinded by the fact that this woman reminds him of his first wife."

Kat and Gibbs rode in silence for a while, Gibbs maintaining a visual on the back up car a few cars behind them, and Kat staring out the window. After a few minutes, Kat sighed and shifted her position to look at him.

"You think this is a bad idea." She said, more a statement than a question.

"I don't think it's a good one." He replied evenly.

"Is that why we're going to NCIS first? So that your director can be the one to tell me that under no circumstances am I allowed to leave the safe house?"

"I don't need him to tell you no for me." Gibbs replied, mildly affronted.

"Then why are we going there first?" Kat demanded.

"I need to check in with Abby."

"Who is Abby?" Kat asked, cocking her head to the side. Her hair spilled over her shoulder, turning it a rich mahogany in the sunlight.

"My forensic scientist. She got a match to the tire tracks left at the restaurant last night."

"Really? That's great! How did she get a match so fast?"

Gibbs smiled crookedly. "Because she's the best at what she does. We have to make a pit stop on the way in, by the way."

"Coffee?"

"Something like that."

Kat was impressed with the squad room when they exited the elevator. "Wow… it's so open and airy. The squad room in Boston was nothing like this."

"The one in Baltimore was a hole." Commented Tony, smiling. "It was dark, had tiny windows, and smelled kind of like stale cigarettes and feet."

"You were a cop?" asked Kat.

"Baltimore P.D. Homicide for two years." He replied with a smile. "Gibbs said you were a cop?"

Kat nodded. "Boston. Five years. I miss it from time to time. I haven't been off the force long."

"Why'd you quit?" asked McGee, sitting at his desk.

"I got pregnant." She shrugged. "I guess I could have transferred to do a desk job, but that's just not my style… also, when my mother was a stay at home mom until I was 10 and we moved to Boston."

"Moved from where?" Ziva asked.

"Here, actually. My father still lives around here. My mom had family in Boston, so after the divorce we moved there."

"Why did you not stay with your father? Would it not have been easier on you? All your friends were here." Ziva was surprised.

Kat shook her head and sat down in the chair Tony pulled out from behind Gibbs' desk. "The divorce…it was his fault. At the time, I was so very young, and so angry. I hated him for destroying the life I had known. I hated _him_."

Ziva nodded in understanding. "My father and I…we've had a stressed relationship for a very long time."

Kat sighed, rubbing her rounded stomach absently. "When my mother was diagnosed with cancer, he flew up and took care of both of us. At first, I barely spoke to him. After a while, I forgave him. I haven't seen him as much as I thought I would when we moved here, but we've spoken a bit."

"Is he excited to have a granddaughter?" asked Ziva, smiling.

"He is. He's already set up everything for the Christening. All we need now is little miss to make an appearance. And to have a name." Kat laughed.

"You don't have a name yet?" Tony asked.

"No," Kat's face grew sad. "Patrick and I… we had a few contenders, but we never could agree on one."

"Like what?" asked Ziva.

"Riley, Deirdre, Fiona… there were a few others, but those were the ones that I liked best."

"Irish names. Sticking to your heritage?" Tony smiled.

"Patrick's heritage. I'm too much of a mutt to really care." Kat looked around, curious. "Where is Gibbs?"

"He went to see Abby." Replied Tony, looking at his computer. "He'll be up in a couple minutes."

"And when he is, I have to show him what I found after sorting through all the traffic cam and ATM footage we pulled." McGee added, picking up the remote and directing Kat's gaze to the flat screen behind her.

"You found Patrick?" she asked, struggling to get up.

"I found part of the route, but I lost them exiting the city." McGee said quickly, stopping her from getting up.

"Well don't wait, McGee. Show me what you've got." Commanded Gibbs as he strode over.

McGee hit a button and an image of Patrick's face in the back window of a dark van appeared. "I was able to piece together their route out of the city. From the looks of the images, Warrant Officer put up a fight almost all the way- his face appears in more than one shot."

"Well hell, McGee, he's a Marine. That's what they do. Where did you lose them?" Gibbs retorted.

"The van exited the city at 7:52 pm headed northwest, but beyond that I haven't been able to locate them. However, I was able to trace the van by its license plate to a dealer who said he sold it a week ago via Internet auction. Its registration has not yet been changed." McGee looked up from his notes.

The phone on Gibbs' desk rang, Gibbs answering it tersely, "Gibbs." He waited a moment before hanging it up and looking at Kat. "The director wants to see the both of us in his office."

"Why me?" asked Kat.

"I guess you'll find out when you meet him." Replied Gibbs, offering her a hand up.

"Does he usually get involved in your cases?" asked Kat as they walked to the elevator.

"More than I'd like." Gibbs answered.

Gibbs opened the door for Kat without knocking. Looking around the room, he saw FBI Agent Fornell sitting at the conference table in Vance's office. "What's this all about, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

Director Vance got up from his desk and extended his hand. "Mrs. Kelley. I'm director Leon Vance."

Kat took the offered hand and gave Vance a polite but slightly confused look. "It's nice to meet you, Director Vance, but I have to echo Gibbs' question- what is this all about?"

"It's about you, Kitten, and the mess your husband is in." replied a voice behind Gibbs. Turning around, he saw the Secretary of the Navy standing in the doorway.

"Kitten?" asked Gibbs.

"_Dad_?" said Kat, incredulously.

" 'Dad?' SecNav is your _father_?" Gibbs turned to Fornell. "Are you gonna tell me you're related too?" he demanded.

"No, Jethro." Replied Fornell gravely. "I'm here to help you get Warrant Officer Patrick Kelley back before the people who have him use the information they extract to kill hundreds of members of the Armed Forces. Or worse, attack the US with it."


	3. Chapter 4

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

"Patrick dealt with contacts in the Middle East- how could that information be used to attack the US?" Kat asked.

Kat's father sighed and closed the door. Motioning for her to sit, he sat down next to her and took her hands in his, looking at her with an expression of remorse. "Kat… Patrick called me when he found out you were pregnant. He wanted me to transfer him so that he wouldn't have to travel overseas anymore."

Kat pulled away from him. "I knew in some way you were responsible for moving us to DC, but… why would Patrick want to be transferred? He _loved_ his job."

"He loved you more. He felt that his traveling was the reason that you two were having marital problems."

"So you transferred him. So what did he do that would make him such a valuable target?"

Fornell leaned forward and opened a folder on the table in front of him. "Normally this information is highly classified, but your father has deemed you and Gibbs as Need To Know. Warrant Officer Patrick Kelley was transferred to a highly secret team made up of mostly former handlers dealing with terrorist groups all over the world, collecting the information passed to them from their field contacts and formulating it into a solid idea of what the enemy is planning. If the people who took Kelley extract enough information, they could get his security codes, passwords, the names of his contacts and their aliases… hell, they could give us enough bad information to distract us to what they're really planning."

"You say they like you know who 'they' are." Said Gibbs, walking over to Fornell.

Fornell pulled a picture from the file and handed it to Gibbs. "Muhammad al Khalil. Afghan born, he claimed political asylum and immigrated to the US in the late 1990's. Popped onto our radar six months ago after an attempted bombing of a military base- turns out that he'd been doing recon driving by for months, finding weak points in the security system; we caught him on security cameras too many times to be a coincidence. Since then he's been off the radar until last week, when he was spotted on a traffic cam a few blocks away from the Kelley's home by facial recognition detection."

Gibbs studied the picture. The man was of average height, wearing jeans and a collared button down shirt under a sports coat. His hair and beard were neatly groomed. He would have blended into a crowd very easily. Gibbs handed the picture to Kat, who sat letting the information sink in. She took the picture and her eyes widened in recognition. "I know that man- he asked me for directions when I was checking the mail one day last week. He asked me where the nearest hardware store was."

SecNav got up and poured himself a drink from the bottle Vance kept in his office. "Fornell here wants the FBI to take the lead on this case, and after hearing all this I'm inclined to let him." Looking at Gibbs, he frowned. "Tell me why I shouldn't give him what he wants."

"Kelley is a Marine. That falls under NCIS jurisdiction." Vance cut in sharply.

"But this is a matter concerning National Security," retorted Fornell. "FBI should have been called in from the start."

Kat stood up and glared at Fornell. "If you want your people involved, bring them over to Gibbs' house and let them help with the protection detail so that NCIS can put it's people on the case and bring my husband home alive, because until you do I am not leaving!" Turning to Vance, Kat smiled. "May I please borrow a pen and some paper please?" Taken off guard, Vance took a pen and a legal pad from his desk and handed it to Kat, who sat back down and began to write.

SecNav smiled. "I agree with my daughter. NCIS remains the lead on this investigation. FBI will co-ordinate and provide back up for the protection detail."

" In a way I'm glad the FBI got involved- it should give Gibbs and his team the back up they need, both for today and the gala." Said Kat.

"Gala?" asked Fornell. "What gala?"

"The annual Toys for Tikes Sponsor Appreciation Gala. I'm the host this year."

"Your husband is missing and you're going to a party?" demanded Vance incredulously.

"My husband would approve- he knows how important this is. Thousands of kids depend on the gifts from our sponsors every year."

"It's on a Marine base, Leon." Added Gibbs. "The normally heightened security will help add protection. And she won't be alone- I'll be there with her."

"I'm assuming you were planning on filling me in on this." Said Vance, glaring at Gibbs.

"I was just on my way up when you called, Leon." Replied Gibbs innocently, smiling.

"I'm not sure I approve of this." SecNav snapped. "Even with heightened security, adding FBI agents to the mix may attract attention."

"Not necessarily." Said Kat quickly, looking up from her writing. "The President himself is going to make an appearance- I had a headache and a half already dealing with the Secret Service. Adding the FBI and NCIS undercover will seem like a normal precaution."

SecNav nodded slowly. "I'll make a call. Fornell, I want your people to co-ordinate with the Secret Service. Until then, I want 24 hour protection around that house."

Fornell grimaced. "My director is not going to like this."

SecNav looked at him sardonically. "Tell him to call me."

Kat finished writing quickly and tore off the page to hand it to Fornell. "And while you're at it," she said firmly, "have your people stop by the grocery store and pick up everything on this list- I'm allergic to the laundry detergent Gibbs has and I can't go shopping. Mind you tell them that the vegetables have to be organic, the meat cut fresh today, and the herbs fresh. Doctor's orders."

"Any problems funding that, you come see me." Added her father sharply.

Fornell snapped the folder shut and left the room, Gibbs following him. When they reached the elevator, Fornell stabbed the button and waited for the doors to open. When they did, he stepped inside along with Gibbs. As soon as the door closed, Fornell cut the power, allowing he and Gibbs some privacy in their usual 'conference room.'

"Gibbs, this is a mistake." Fornell muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Not your call, Tobias."

Fornell glared at Gibbs. "Your judgment is clouded on this one, Jethro. She's another pretty redhead who's got you all twisted up."

"My judgment is fine," barked Gibbs.

"Is it?" asked Fornell intently. "She's pregnant. Her Marine husband is missing- you know full well they'll want to use her for leverage if he doesn't break. If this were anyone else, would you let her go dress hunting and prancing around at a party? Would you want her to do that if she were your wife?"

Gibbs stepped close to Fornell, staring the shorter man down. "I wouldn't want her to put her life on hold. And no, since you asked, I thought this was the worst idea I've heard in a while, but if it's enough to get her husband's kidnappers out of their hole and trace them back, then it may be the only chance we've got." Fornell opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by Gibbs' phone ringing. Gibbs flipped it open. "Yeah, Abby?"

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" Fornell heard over the phone, "Major Mass Spec found something!"

"Be right there, Abs." Gibbs hung up the phone and reached over, turning the power to the elevator back on.

"What did she find?" asked Fornell.

"Well I don't know, Tobias. I guess we'll find out."


	4. Chapter 5

* I curse writer's block! Stay tuned folks, and maybe I'll actually finish this story! R&R!

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 5: Dirt**

Abby was practically dancing in the doorway to her lab when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "Gibbs! I found something!"

"What'd you find, Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"Dirt."

"Dirt? You're excited about dirt?" asked Fornell incredulous.

"A specific type of dirt, to be precise. Along with plant pollen, minerals, and particulates that are almost as good as a map to where the tires on that van have been- well not like a map right to the location, but a general area to narrow down where they might be." Abby crossed her arms and smiled proudly at the FBI agent.

"Show me." Commanded Gibbs. Abby walked over to her desk and hit a few keys on her computer keyboard. On the plasma, a cross section of the particulates found in the tire tracks popped up.

"Abby, what are we looking at?" asked Fornell.

Abby sighed. "Using this, I can figure out where the van the kidnappers used has spent a significant amount of time."

"Good. Tell me when you have it." Gibbs said, turning to walk away.

"I already do!" Abby exclaimed.

"Where?" Fornell demanded.

"From the types of pollen, the H2O signature, and the levels of highway salt used, I can safely say that the van traveled in or around the Capitol Beltway near the Anacostia River. You'll be looking for heavily forested areas, like a national park or campground."

"How can you tell all that?" asked Fornell.

"Highway sanders have to use less sand and salt around rivers, and sometimes aren't allowed to use any at all, but some still gets carried by traffic through the area, it's just heavily diluted by the snow on the ground. The amount of sand, dirt, and compressed bits of leaves, flowers, and pollen can pinpoint within a 50 mile radius of where they're holding Warrant Officer Kelley."

"Where?" asked Gibbs

Abby called up a map of DC and the surrounding area. Zooming in, she highlighted an area with her mouse. "Here. Paint Branch Park, or within 50 miles, but it has to be near or off a highway."

Gibbs smiled. "Good work, Abs." He kissed her on the cheek and left the room, Fornell following behind into the elevator.

When they exited and walked into the squad room, Gibbs found Kat sitting at his desk, the rest of his team at their own respective desks. "DiNozzo- you start putting in calls to state parks off the Beltway by the Anacostia River. I want the picture Fornell gave us faxed to each park and a BOLO put on Muhammad al Khalil. Ziva, put a call in to all park rangers and law enforcement- I want any rental cabins, camping spots, or shack in the woods searched thoroughly and any suspicious activity reported to us immediately."

"On it boss." Replied Tony, picking up the phone on his desk, Ziva following suit.

"McGee, I want you to pull all traffic cams, ATM cams- hell anything that takes a picture within 50 miles of Paint Branch Park."

"I'm on it." Replied McGee, typing furiously on his keyboard.

"So what next?" asked Fornell.

Gibbs smothered a smile. "Well, Tobias, we wait for them to finish their calls, and then we go shopping."

Ziva and Gibbs still accompanied Kat to the dress store, making sure that they were not followed, save for Tony and McGee in a separate car and the FBI team in an unmarked van, including a very disgruntled Fornell. The store was located along a busy downtown street, just a few blocks away from The Promenade. Tony and McGee stood outside, looking as if they were two guys waiting outside of a store too girly to be entered, but both very wary of the foot-traffic around them.

Inside the store, Gibbs simply flashed his badge and walked to the back door, ignoring the very confused salesgirl. He was glad to see that it was fastened from the inside, and that the only way to open it was undo the 5 separate locks the secured it. The door was only a few feet away from the dressing rooms, blocked off by a curtain for appearance's sake, which Gibbs slid open. He watched Ziva prowl the small section of dresses in the center of the store with Kat, sliding plastic hangers along the racks as they talked softly between the two of them. Kat picked up a dress, green and shiny, before wrinkling her nose at it and putting it back.

"You would look nice in that." Ziva commented.

"You think? I never think I look good in green- it brings out the circles under my eyes." Kat shrugged and picked it back up. "Maybe I'll try it on anyways- it's a pretty Christmas green."

"What about this?" asked Ziva, holding up a floor length dress of dark sapphire blue silk.

"Now _that_ I like!" said Kat happily, taking it from Ziva and holding it up. The dress had a black sash just under the bust line that tied in back. "And I have black heels that would look very pretty with it."

"Try it on," suggested Ziva, smiling.

They walked over to the dressing rooms, Kat smiling when she saw Gibbs. It took a few minutes for Kat to change, and Ziva had to zip up the back and tie the sash, but Kat smiled happily when she looked in the mirror. "It's kismet." Kat sighed happily. "I love it!" Smoothing her hands over her round stomach, she lost her smile as she studied her reflection.

"What's wrong?" asked Ziva, concerned.

"The color- Patrick would love it. It would almost match his Marine dress uniform."

Ziva put her hand on Kat's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner. "We will find him, Kat."

"I know you will, Ziva. I'm more concerned with whether he'll be alive when you do." Kat turned to regard the other woman frankly. "I was in law enforcement, remember? I know the odds. When someone is kidnapped, the longer they're gone, the slimmer the chances that that person will be found alive."

Ziva frowned. "It's not been 24 hours yet."

"You two ready over there?" asked Gibbs, standing just past the pushed back curtain. "It looks like you found a dress."

Kat laughed. "What do you think, Jethro?" She turned slowly, showing off the dress.

"It's a dress." Kat drooped, and Gibbs sighed. "It looks good, Kat. You ready to go?"

"I will be as soon as I change back." She replied, stepping back into the dressing room with Ziva.

Kat purchased the dress and a pair of black maternity tights at a price that would have made Gibbs cringe if he hadn't been married so many times. He walked out of the store first, watching the street as he walked. Tony and McGee, seeing him exit, flanked him, covering Ziva and Kat's exit. Kat was hustled into the car by Ziva as the men walked quickly to their vehicles.

"DiNozzo, McGee," said Gibbs when they were next to him, "fall behind the FBI van and follow them back to the safe house. Make sure no one follows you."

"Got it, boss." Replied Tony, ducking into the car and starting the engine.

"Hold on." Ordered Gibbs over his shoulder to Kat in the back seat.

"What's the rush?" asked Kat, worried.

"If anyone was watching us, I want to make sure they give themselves away trying to follow us." Replied Gibbs before the engine roared to life and he peeled from where they were parked. Behind them, the FBI van slowly pulled out and merged into the downtown traffic. Gibbs watched them in the rearview mirror as they tried to keep up. His phone rang in his jacket pocket and he reached in for it. Checking the caller ID, he smiled slightly to see that it was Fornell. "Yeah, Fornell?"

"Jethro, what the hell are you doing?" demanded Fornell over the line.

"Driving." Replied Gibbs, hanging up the phone and turning a corner sharply.

"Careful up there," commented Kat in the back. "Pregnant woman with motion sickness back here!"

"We're almost on the highway. I'll slow down there."

"I do not see anyone following us except for the FBI, and they are doing a very poor job keeping up." Commented Ziva.

"Fornell knows where I live- he doesn't need to follow us, just make sure we're not followed."

Kat sighed and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and trying not to get sick. Ziva gave Gibbs a reproachful look and Gibbs slowed down slightly, driving only fast enough to keep up with the flow of traffic and stopped weaving in and out of lanes. "Kat, extend your arms towards me, palms up." Ordered Ziva, twisting around in the passenger's seat to face the back.

"Why?" asked Kat warily, opening one eye.

"It will make you feel better." Replied Ziva.

Kat unfolded her arms from her stomach and held them out straight, her palms up and open. Ziva reached back and pressed a thumb from each hand on the inside of each of Kat's wrists, her index and forefinger gently supporting underneath. After a moment, Kat's eyes opened slowly and she gave Ziva a look of amazement. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Pressure points. A trick I learned from a friend who got motion sick easily. Do you feel better?"

"I do, thank you." Kat smiled broadly, relief evident on her face.

"Good." Commented Gibbs. "I'd have hated to make a pregnant woman clean puke out of the back of my car."


	5. Chapter 6

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 6: Memories**

After dropping off Kat and placating a very irritated FBI team led by Fornell at his house for the protection detail, Gibbs returned to the Naval Yard with his team in tow. Entering the squad room, Gibbs was less than pleased to see Director Vance standing by his desk, waiting for him. Vance took the ever-present toothpick from his mouth and motioned for Gibbs to follow him. The two men trotted silently up the stairs and stopped in front of MTAC's retinal scanner.

"The SecNav wants to speak to us." Said Vance cryptically, letting the scanner do it's work before opening the door. Gibbs followed him through the doors and into the dimly lit room. The SecNav was already on the screen, an expression of well-tempered impatience on his face.

"Sir, we're both here." Said Vance, looking at the screen in front of them.

"So I can see." Replied the SecNav. "Gibbs, I have a request for you and your team."

"Sir?" asked Gibbs.

"I know that you retired from the Marines as a Gunnery Sergeant. I'd like for you to accompany my daughter to the gala tomorrow night as her backup, escort, and extra set of eyes in the room. The gala is black-tie, so you'll have to acquire a dress uniform, but if you agree I'll make sure one is gotten to you by the end of today."

"Sir, if you're worried about security-" began Vance, but the SecNav cut him off.

"The safety of my daughter is going to be something I'm always worried about, Leon, but it's more than that." The older man shifted and looked uncomfortable. "There was something I couldn't mention around my daughter earlier, gentlemen. Patrick called me the day he was taken; he said that something was wrong, and some of the information being pieced together wasn't adding up. In short, he thought that there was a leak in the team he was working with."

"So we have a traitor in our midst." Said Vance. "This complicates matters. We knew who we were looking for before, but one of our own… did he have any idea who it might be?"

"None." Replied the SecNav. "Only that something wasn't right. The man had a gut instinct that saved his ass more times than Kat is aware in the field, and when he said that something in his gut said something was wrong, I believed him."

Gibbs and Vance exchanged glances before Gibbs nodded to himself. "Sir, I'll have Director Vance fax my measurements over to your office."

SecNav smiled. "Thank you, Gibbs. I knew I could count on you." The image cut out, leaving Vance and Gibbs alone in the room.

"Have McGee coordinate with MTAC for continual surveillance of the hall where the function is being held. I want all the entrances and exits covered, and facial recognition but continually." Said Vance shortly, putting his toothpick back in his mouth.

"I already planned on it, Leon. I'm putting Tony and Ziva undercover in the room as well- I want them as armed backup in case something happens."

The Director nodded. "I'll notify the Marine base so they have clearance."

Gibbs returned to the squad room, where his team was waiting for him with an update.

"Boss, I got a reply from each of the campgrounds and parks I called- they're posting the photo at each outpost and entrance." Reported Tony.

Ziva took over. "The park rangers are starting a systematic search of every cabin, camp site, and motor home in the 50 mile radius Abby indicated, but it will be a lengthy process and may take quite a while." Ziva pointed to a map she had pulled up on the plasma. "There are apparently over 200 campsites in the area."

McGee took the remote for the plasma from Ziva and pulled up all the images and video he had garnered. "Boss I've been running facial recognition all day, but I Khalil must have been very careful to hide his face, because I'm not getting anything."

"Keep looking, McGee!" replied Gibbs sharply. "Rule 8."

" 'Never take anything for granted.'" Quoted McGee. "On it, boss."

Gibbs returned to his home disgruntled and unsatisfied. His team, as good as they were, hadn't been able to find anything leading to the abduction of Warrant Officer Kelley. This made Abby doubt her forensics, which had sent her delving once more into her samples to compare, making her obsessed and frustrated. Finally, Gibbs had sent his team out to assist the park rangers' search for the people who had taken the missing Marine, Tony complaining about the cold weather to his teammates quietly as they left. Gibbs pulled into his driveway, nodding to the two FBI agents that patrolled his front yard. Walking up the front steps with his dress uniform draped over one arm, he opened the door and found his home much different then when he'd left it; the floor was recently vacuumed, the dining table was covered by a deep green table cloth and set for dinner, and a cacophony of different foods being cooked covered the smell of sawdust that usually lingered in the air.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw organized chaos in the form of chopping boards, mixing bowls, and various ingredients lingering on the counters. At the stove, Kat stood stirring a pot, her red-brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and an apron covering her bulging midsection. Gibbs felt a pang of nostalgia, remembering watching Shannon cooking at the stove as Kelly played in the backyard, and it hit him hard.

Kat looked up and smiled at him. "I hope you don't mind- when I get stressed I clean. And cook. And bake." She laughed ruefully. "I hope you have a big appetite."

Gibbs smiled. "I could eat."

"I made chicken scaloppini for dinner over angel hair pasta, green beans sautéed in garlic and butter, and chocolate chip cookies for desert." Kat stepped away from the stove and walked over to a slow cooker by the sink. "And there's beef stew for dinner for poor McGee while he's stuck watching surveillance in MTAC."

Gibbs frowned. "I don't own one of those."

"No, but I do." She replied.

"And you got it how?" asked Gibbs severely.

"I bribed the FBI agents that went off duty with hot cinnamon rolls for breakfast if they would go get it for me." Kat replied, her smile mischievous. "Fornell approved it."

Gibbs shook his head. "Where is Fornell?"

"Right here, Gibbs." Answered the FBI agent, walking out of the bathroom down the hall. Looking at Kat, he breathed in deep and smiled. "Is dinner ready?"

Kat nodded. "Both of you go wash up- I'll dish everything out."

Fornell walked back to the bathroom, Gibbs to the kitchen sink. He quickly washed his hands and took a plate from Kat as she tried to balance it while serving one- handed, earning him a warm smile. Fornell walked back into the room and passed the next empty plate to Gibbs, taking the food-laden one from him in turn. When the last plate was filled, Kat followed Gibbs into the dining room, untying her apron and laying it over the back of the chair Gibbs held out for her.

"This smells great, Kat. Where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Fornell, spreading his napkin over his knee.

"I moved to Boston with my mother when I was 10, and she had to work during the day. I stayed with this little old Italian lady in the North End after school until my mother finished work until I graduated, although once I hit 15 or so I was the one caring for her. She taught me how to cook, how to dance… I even knew a little Italian after a while. She'd stand by her stove making dinner, always making extra for my mother, and sing along in Italian to old records, teaching me the words." Kat smiled, her eyes misting a little at the memory. "Her apartment always smelled like… like basil and oregano. She dried bunches by hanging them in her windows. Maria- that was her name- used to send me little care packages of baked goods when I was in college. She died a few years ago. She left me that old record player and all her records in her will." Kat dabbed her brimming eyes. "The woman was a saint."

"Sounds like my Nona." Commented Fornell. "The woman would always have something cooking- big meals all the time. She taught me how to cook and how to charm women."

Gibbs chuckled. "So that's how you married our ex-wife."

Kat looked from one man to the other. "You _both_ married the same woman?"

"I married her first," replied Gibbs, digging into his food with relish.

"Biggest mistake I ever made." Commented Fornell. "The woman cleaned me out."

"I warned you." Gibbs commented, "She did the same thing to me."

Kat laughed and asked, "How many times have you been married?"

"Enough." Replied Gibbs cryptically.

Fornell ignored Gibbs. "He's been married four times, and divorced three."

Kat cocked her head at Gibbs, confused. "You're married now?"

"No." replied Gibbs, not looking up from his plate.

"But… oh. Oh Jethro, I'm so sorry." Kat's hand went to her mouth as she realized her blunder.

Fornell sniffed the air. "Are you baking something?"

Kat lunged from the chair. "Oh- I almost forgot."

Fornell used the distraction to change the subject. "Where's your team tonight, Jethro?"

"Probably ass deep in snow right about now."

"What?"

"I sent them to help search the parks-" Gibbs checked to make sure Kat was unaware of their conversation before continuing. "Where Abby thinks Warrant Officer Kelley might be being held."

"You sent them trekking in snow-"

"Who's in snow?" asked Kat, walking back in the room holding a plate of cookies.

"His team. They're tracking a possible lead." Replied Fornell.

"I hope they thought to dress warmly." Replied Kat, looking out the window. "It's supposed to snow more tonight, and it's freezing out!"

"They'll be fine." Replied Gibbs.

"I'm making cinnamon rolls after dinner for breakfast tomorrow- maybe I'll make extra for them."

"Are you supposed to be doing all this? When my ex was pregnant with our daughter, she was on bed rest by now." Commented Fornell, watching Kat carefully.

"You have a daughter?"

"Emily." Replied Fornell, pulling out his wallet to show a picture to Kat.

"She's beautiful." Kat handed the wallet back. "And no, I'm not on bed rest. I've remained active enough that my doctor didn't think it was necessary unless I felt uncomfortable."

Fornell finished his dinner and pushed the plate away. "Well I'm glad- this was great."

"Good I'm glad- you two are doing the dishes."

"Pardon?" said Gibbs, looking up.

"I cooked, you two clean up." Replied Kat. "Besides, my feet hurt and my ankles are starting to swell. I need to go lay down for a bit."

"She's pulling the pregnancy card on us, Jethro." Said Fornell, chuckling.

"Works every time." Replied Kat, finishing her own food. Getting up, she walked into the living room and lay down on the couch, propping her feet up on some pillows.

"I think she overdid it." Said Fornell quietly, bending close to Gibbs as he gathering up the dishes. "She's been busy all day."

"She's scared, Tobias. Her husband has been gone over 24 hours and we don't have much in the way of leads. Worse still, she knows he's probably being tortured and may die before her child is born." Gibbs voice was barely above a whisper. "How would you feel in her place?" Fornell nodded and walked into the kitchen, putting his burden down and rolling his sleeves up. Gibbs took Kat's hardly touched glass of water and carried it over to her, placing it within reach on the coffee table.

"Patrick is never going to meet his daughter." She whispered flatly, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. "He's going to be tortured to death by terrorists and never see her face."

"You don't know that." Said Gibbs, crouching down next to her.

"It's been a day, Jethro." Kat turned her head to look at him, their faces less than a foot apart. "How long are they going to try a pry information out of him before they cut their losses?"

"He's too valuable to kill quickly, Kat. It's a hard truth, but there it is. Take solace in that." Gibbs sighed. "We'll find him, Kat. We have a lead- a small one, but it's better than nothing. He'll meet his daughter."

Kat smiled, closing her eyes but unable to stop the tear that leaked from the corner of her eye. "Do you have children, Jethro?" she asked in a whisper.

"I did. A daughter. She and her mother…"

"I'm sorry." Kat opened her eyes. "What were their names?"

Gibbs swallowed hard. "Shannon and Kelly."

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine…"

"You don't want to. Get some rest. You need to be fresh for the gala." Gibbs cracked a smile. "Might look bad if your escort looks better than you do."

Kat's eyes snapped open and she looked at Gibbs in confusion. "My escort? Who's my escort?"

"Me."


	6. Chapter 7

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 7: Alert**

Gibbs, an early riser by long habit, was not the first person in his house to awake the next morning. The tantalizing smell of coffee and cinnamon wafted up the stairs as he came awake and got ready for the day. Going downstairs, he paused at the foot of the stairs when he saw Kat, dressed in loose sweatpants and t-shirt, holding a yoga position in his living room. The coffee table had been pushed to the side to allow her more room as she switched from her current pose to the warrior pose, her legs bent at the knees as she leaned forward. "I hope I didn't wake you." She said over her shoulder.

"Nope. Did you sleep?" He walked in to the room and leaned against the doorway, watching her.

"More like a bunch of naps," she replied, coming to stand on both feet squarely. Looking at him she shrugged. "It's hard to sleep when little miss is sitting on my bladder and I have to waddle to the bathroom every hour or less." Kat walked over to the coffee table and began to pull it back to where it had been.

Gibbs stopped her. "Just leave it. I'll move it back later."

"Thanks- it's heavier than it looks."

"Quality workmanship usually is." He said with a smile.

"Who made it?"

"Me."

"You made this? It's beautiful!" Kat crouched down to admire the work more closely.

"I like working with wood. I make boats in my basement."

"In your… but how do you get them out?" Kat looked up at him in disbelief. "You're pulling my leg."

Gibbs walked to the mantel and took down a picture. "I made this one for my goddaughter in Mexico."

Kat took the picture. "It's amazing. I can't believe you made that."

Gibbs took the picture back and put it where it had been. "Is there any coffee left?"

"Lots. I made extra for the agents outside. The poor things have been freezing their tails off all night."

"Wasn't enough you made cinnamon rolls?" he walked in to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, looking at the two pans full of rolls already cooling.

"I made muffins too, but those are for your team." Gibbs raised a brow at her over the rim of his coffee cup. Kat pointed at a Tupperware container on the counter, it's insides beaded with moisture from the hot muffins stored inside.

"Coffee's good. What did you put in it?" he said, choosing to ignore the amount of baked good in his kitchen.

"I put a little nutmeg in the grounds before brewing. It compliments the flavor of the roasted beans."

Gibbs nodded in approval. "What kind of muffins?"

"I made two kinds: chocolate chip and blueberry. There's about a dozen there- is that enough?"

"I need my team to be able to run, Kat, not roll. It's plenty."

Kat giggled a little and opened the oven, pulling out a loaf of pumpkin spice bread. "I made this for you for breakfast, once it cools down a little, and there's a sandwich in the fridge for your lunch."

"Kat, you don't have to do all this."

"It's fine, really." Kat shrugged and gave him a sad little smile. "Staying busy helps me not to dwell. Besides, I need my escort to look good tonight." She winked playfully at him, eliciting a smile in return. "The sandwich is just left over chicken from last night that I cut up and mixed in a little mayo with some of the scaloppini sauce, topped with lettuce and a tomato." She tipped the loaf of bread expertly out of the pan and put it in the fridge to cool faster.

"DiNozzo's gonna be jealous as hell."

"That's why I made muffins." Kat paused, and then added; "I forgot to have the FBI agents that went to my apartment to get my hair things for tonight. Is there any way if I made a list that you or your team could…?"

Gibbs nodded. "I'll send Ziva. She should know what she's looking for."

"Because she's a woman?"

"Yup."

"That's a little sexist, don't you think?"

"Only if it's not true." Gibbs smirked and sipped his coffee.

"You've got a point there, I suppose. Am I meeting you at the Navy yard tonight, or are you coming here?"

"Navy yard is closer to the hotel where the gala is being held. I'll have the FBI bring you there."

Kat nodded. "The gala starts at 7. I should really be there at 5, but I have someone covering for me. I'll need to be there by latest 6:00."

"The team and I will be ready." Gibbs finished his coffee.

Kat pulled the bread from the fridge and sliced of two thick pieces, smearing butter that had been softening by the oven on each. These she wrapped in a paper towel and handed to Gibbs before reaching back into the fridge and handing him a brown paper bag and the container of muffins.

"Feels like more than just a sandwich in here." He commented.

"Oh there are some cookies from last nights dinner and an apple in there too. Your dress uniform is hanging on the front door- I ironed it this morning." She replied brightly, frosting the cinnamon rolls that were finally cool enough.

Gibbs smothered a chuckle and shook his head. Not thinking, he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, "Bye."

"Bye," Kat replied, turning her head to receive the kiss, not paying attention. "Have a nice day at work."

It was only when Gibbs got into his car that he realized that he'd kissed her before leaving like he used to kiss Shannon. Gibbs closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat. This case was hitting him closer to home than he'd normally let it. "Rule 10," he muttered to himself as the engine roared to life. "Always had the hardest time with that one."

Gibbs walked into the squad room, holding coffee in one hand and his lunch in the other, the container of muffins under his arm. His team lay dozing at their respective desks, cold and exhausted from their night outside.

"Morning, boss." Said Tony, yawning. "What's in the Tupperware?"

"Kat made muffins." Replied Gibbs. Putting his gun and badge in his desk drawer, he added, "Might as well eat'em before they get cold."

Instantly the team was on their feet. Ziva opened the container and pulled out a muffin, still steaming, and handed the rest to McGee and Tony, who each took one and begin to eat.

"These are good!" mumbled Tony happily.

"Anything to report?" asked Gibbs.

Ziva shook her head. "We searched all of the camping grounds we could reach with all the snow- there are very few campers and less available spots due to the recent snow storms. The park personnel have not seen _anyone_ matching Khalil's description."

Gibbs frowned. "Well they have to be somewhere- so where the hell are they? Have they searched abandoned structures, cabins, warming huts…?"

"The police found footprints around an abandoned farm house, as well as a syringe, but no tire tracks or blood- nothing to indicate that Warrant Officer Kelley was being held there. They brought back pictures and the syringe, but they believe that it was simply drug addicts or vagrants looking for shelter from the storm. Abby has the syringe now." Ziva replied, checking her notes.

"Boss I think I have something for you." Said McGee, typing rapidly on his keyboard.

"You _think_ McGee?"

"I know. I _know_ I have something for you." The young agent pointed to the plasma next to Gibb's desk.

"What am I looking at, McGee?" The screen showed a busy downtown street, which Gibbs recognized as where they had been shopping with Kat yesterday.

"I installed a miniature camera to record the traffic behind us when we left. At first, neither Tony nor I saw anything suspicious, but after looking at it again, I noticed something." McGee got up and pointed to a dark sedan that pulled out slowly as the camera registered movement. The car set a leisurely pace, unable to get by the vehicle DiNozzo and McGee in the congested traffic that Gibbs had woven in and out of. "The car stays well behind us, at least three cars back, but it followed us all the way back to the Navy yard, only to turn around and leave when we were going through the security checkpoint. I don't think they were able to follow you without drawing attention to themselves-"

"So they followed you two to find out which agency they were dealing with." Finished Gibbs. "Car's registration?" In the background, he was heard DiNozzo speaking into the phone.

"Reported stolen five days ago." Replied McGee, shaking his head. "I've tried to enhance the video as much as I can, but the driver was wearing a hat that obscured his face. I can't get anything."

Tony hung up the phone at his desk and got up, smiling. "Well I got something, McProbie. I just got a hit on the BOLO I issued- Metro PD just found the car in an abandoned alley. They're holding the scene until we get there on grounds of National Security."

"DiNozzo, you and McGee grab your gear and pull forensics- I want finger prints, hair, anything that will help us catch this guy."

"On it boss." Replied Tony, grabbing another muffin and running towards the elevator.

"McGee!" Gibbs called, making the agent pause as he ran after Tony. "Good work."

"Thanks, boss." McGee smiled, taking the muffin Gibbs handed him before running to catch up.

"Ziva, you and I are going to Kat Kelley's home."

"Why?"

"I've got a gut feeling that it's being watched by more than just the feds, and I want to see who's watching." Gibbs took his gun and badge from his desk. Walking over to Ziva, he handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Things I need you to pick up and bring to Kat."

"Won't you be with me?"

"Nope. I'm going to be making sure no one sees you leave. Stay with Kat until it's time for the gala. Bring your change of clothes with you."

"You think they know where you live?" asked Ziva, holstering her sidearm and picking up her bag full of gear.

"If they do, I don't want to find out the hard way." Replied Gibbs.

The Kelley's home was on a quiet side street in Georgetown, lined with trees and old brownstones. There was little traffic on the street, although the main road was busy even early in the morning.

"I do not see any occupied vehicles on this street." Commented Ziva, hefting her backpack and scanning the street. In truth, there were very few cars parked on the street at all.

"Yeah, and?" Gibbs retorted, raising a brow at her. "McGee isn't the only one who knows how to use surveillance cameras, and there's plenty of hiding places they could have put one."

Ziva nodded and walked up the white stone steps to the locked front door. Gibbs turned his back to her to watch the street as she deftly picked the lock on both the door handle and dead bolt.

The door swung open gently into a marble-tiled entryway. Gibbs and Ziva stepped inside slowly, listening for movement. In the front hall a coat rack and umbrella stand lay toppled on the hardwood floor and cardboard boxes were torn open, their contents scattered on the floor amid bubble wrap and packing peanuts. The agents drew their weapons and held them at the ready, advancing slowly through the house. They followed a trail of packing supplies down the hall to the kitchen, where drawers were open and upended, utensils, pots and pans everywhere. Gibbs and Ziva walked back through the hall into the living room; here was worse than the kitchen. Boxes looked like they had exploded, the couch and armchairs had been shredded, and bits of fabric and cushion littered the floor. Up the stairs they found more of the same; drawers of every desk, side table, and bureau had been dumped and searched. Mattresses and pillows had been ripped open, and feathers were everywhere. Down the hall, past the master bedroom, spare bedroom, and office, they found the nursery had been ripped apart worse than any other room in the place. Walls had been torn open, exposing wiring and fiberglass. The crib had been taken apart, the mattress was destroyed. The closet door had been ripped off its hinges, the clothes strewn over the floor, and the contents of every box and bag added to the mess on the floor. The people had even torn open packages of diapers to complete the mess.

"What were they looking for?" Ziva wondered aloud. "They already got Kelley."

"Whatever they were looking for, they were thorough." Gibbs felt a hot, seething rage gnawing in his gut looking at the mess in the nursery. "Start calling DiNozzo and McGee."

"But they are looking at the car-"

"They can get the car towed for Abby to look at- I want their asses here _now_." Gibbs opened his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Fornell- I want those agents on alert."


	7. Chapter 8

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 8: Flash**

When Tony and McGee arrived at the Kelley house, Gibbs and Ziva had already begun processing the scene, taking pictures of everything to document the destruction. McGee stood amazed in the doorway before entering the living room.

"Wow," he said, mouth agape. "What a mess!"

"McGee!" Gibbs snapped. "Quit gawking and start processing the kitchen. DiNozzo, start upstairs. Ziva, when you're done taking pictures dust the railing for prints." The agents hurried to follow Gibbs' orders, not wanting to aggravate him anymore that he already was. A knock on the door made Gibbs' head snap up to see Fornell standing in the door. "What the hell are you doing here, Tobias? Last I knew you were supposed to be keeping Kat on lockdown."

"He was." Said Kat, stepping in behind Fornell. "I overheard him telling the feds what happened and demanded to come."

Gibbs scowled at her. "Kat, you can't be here- this is a crime scene."

"It's my _home_ Gibbs!" she snapped back, snatching the gloves that Fornell had begun to don. She looked around at the mess and deflated slightly. "This _was_ my home." She corrected herself softly. "They have my husband. They ripped apart my home. What more could they possibly want?"

"They're called terrorists for a reason, Kat." Said Fornell softly, taking another pair of gloves from his pocket and pulling them on. "They work by striking fear into people's hearts in the most unexpected ways and making them afraid."

"This wasn't just a random act of terror or vandalism." Said Gibbs, wading through the piles of eviscerated sofa cushions to stand by them. "They were _looking_ for something." Holding up the camera Ziva had left behind, he began to flip though the pictures, showing them the damage that had occurred.

Kat sighed and reached into her jacket. From the inside pocket she pulled what looked like a tube of lipstick. "I think they were looking for this." Taking off the top, she revealed the plug of a USB flash drive. "I found this this morning stuffed in the bottom of my makeup bag. At first, I thought that it was just an old lipstick, but I took off the cap and…" Kat shrugged and put the cap back on.

Gibbs held open an evidence bag and Kat dropped the item inside. "Do know what's on it?" he asked her.

"No, but I know Patrick was methodical to the point of obsessive about backing up his work in case something happened to him overseas."

"If he was ever hurt or taken hostage, he could hold out knowing that his work would be safe." Added Fornell, nodding. "Smart."

"It's been 36 hours," said Kat softly, her face pale. "Pretty soon, it's going to come down to practicality. How much longer can they try to pry information out of him before it's not worth it?"

"There isn't one." Replied Ziva, coming down the stairs. "A lot of people do not understand the way terrorist cells work- it is like cancer. Kill one part, and another will replace it. The information they want, they will not stop until they break him. They will try to extract information from him until they get what they want, or he's dead."

"Why are you so sure about this?" asked Kat, hugging herself.

"Because I went through it." Ziva replied calmly. "I was kept for _months_ by a group of terrorists because they thought I _might_ have information they wanted."

Kat shook her head. "I can't even imagine…"

"You do not want to." Ziva's dark eyes were calm and steady, holding Kat's gaze until the other woman looked away. Ziva looked at Gibbs. "Tony and McGee are processing the upstairs. I can take Kat back."

"Do it." Gibbs said with a nod.

"The things I wrote down- can I take them with me?" Kat asked, her voice small and her eyes large.

"After they're dusted for prints. Ziva can take you upstairs. Show her what you need." Gibbs pointed up the stairs. "Most of its probably all over the floor- don't touch _anything_."

Kat, shocked docile at the disarray, simply nodded and followed Ziva up the stairs.

Fornell looked at Gibbs. "You still sure that tonight is a good idea? The people who did this got in after a team of FBI agents left, tore this place apart, and got out without being seen. They had to have this place under surveillance."

"McGee caught someone tailing them on tape back to the Navy yard- Tobias I want my house and anything Kat had in her purse swept and checked- I need to know how they've known where we're going to be every step of the way."

Fornell smiled suddenly. "I'll have my team check it out- but if they're watching… Jethro this we might be able to use to our advantage."

"What the hell are you talking about Tobias?" demanded Gibbs.

"We'd have to get Kat to agree to it, but my idea may just make her less of a target."

Gibbs frowned. "So what is this brilliant plan, Fornell?"

"How good are your acting skills, Jethro?" he asked in reply.


	8. Chapter 9

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 9: Best Served Cold**

To his credit, Gibbs listened to Fornell as the FBI agent outlined his idea. After the man had finished speaking, Gibbs was silent for a moment before replying.

"Are you out of your damned mind? You honestly think that NCIS would _ever_ agree to this?" Gibbs snapped, warming up to a truly livid rant. "I don't know how you do things at the FBI, but NCIS does _not_ use a potential target as bait and then pretend to sleep with them!"

"I never said sleep with her, Jethro!" Fornell replied quickly, trying to calm the other man down. "I said to _act_ like Kat was following through with her plans for separation from her husband with you."

"And in the process make her look like-"

"It may keep her safe." Interrupted Fornell sharply. "If they think that she's not a viable target to use for leverage, it may take her off their radar."

"She's pregnant with his child- no matter what we do, she'll be a 'viable target' until the baby is born." Gibbs snapped.

"But I'm not due for a few more weeks." Said Kat, coming down the stairs carefully, Ziva following behind her.

"How long have you been listening?" asked Fornell, shifting uncomfortably.

"Long enough." Replied Kat calmly. "Do you think that if we do this, it will buy us some time?"

"Possibly." Fornell rubbed his balding crown. "If Gibbs' house is being watched or if anyone is listening, have you two said or done anything that would interfere with this plan?"

Kat and Gibbs exchanged looks before Kat finally shook her head. "I've made dinner. Cleaned his house, done laundry, and otherwise made myself very comfortable at his house. I even ironed his uniform for tonight and made him lunch. If anything I've made it more likely, not less, if anyone was listening."

Fornell nodded. "I'll have my team sweep the house- they'll be subtle if they find anything."

"Make sure they take pictures and send them to Abby." Said Gibbs. "I want to know that thing's range."

"Is there any way we could trace the signal of a listening device?" asked Ziva.

"You'd have to ask Abby or McGee." Replied Gibbs, shrugging. "I know they've done it before, but I don't know how."

"Well we are ready to go." Said Ziva, holding up a brown paper bag. "Whoever did this," she added, gesturing around the room, "did not touch any of the things in the bag- in fact, they seemed more interested in causing mayhem."

"Get Kat back to the house." Replied Gibbs firmly. " Fornell, I want more guards on the house."

"Already called them in, Jethro." Answered the other man with a smile. "They'll be stationed all around the house, as well as up and down the street. The place is covered."

"Good."

Kat sighed. "Well, I'd better get back and start getting ready- can't have my escort looking better than me."

Gibbs caught Ziva's arm as she walked by, following Kat. "Ziva, don't let her out of your sight." He commanded softly as Kat spoke with Fornell.

"Understood." Replied Ziva softly. "Are you ready?" she asked more loudly, looking at the other woman.

"More than." Replied Kat sourly. "I'm not sure I want to come _back_ here- I feel like my home has been…defiled in some way. The bastards even destroyed my child's _crib_."

"We'll get them, Kat." Gibbs said fiercely. "I swear to you, we'll find the animals who did this and punish them."

"I'll hold you to that." She said softly, walking to the door.

"Your comparison of the people who ripped the Kelley home apart to animals was apropos, Jethro." Said Dr. Mallard, studying the crime scene photos intently. "They certainly tore through the house, much like a dog tearing at a stuffed animal. My mother's corgis used to make an awful bloody mess- stuffing everywhere."

"Ducky, this was more than looking for something- they made this personal." Said Gibbs, crossing his arms to lean against the wall.

"Oh, most certainly." Agreed the bow-tied medical examiner, flipping through the photos to find the one he was looking for. "For instance-" he said, pointing, "notice in the nursery how the walls have been torn open and the crib dismantled- they did no such thing in the master bedroom or guest room. If I had to guess, I would conjecture that Warrant Kelley wasn't kidnapped solely for his knowledge about informants; look into his service record and you may find the link you've been looking for."

"You think this may have started as a personal vendetta." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, my yes. This-" Ducky waved vaguely over the photos on his desk, "may have been made to look like for hidden information, but it became something far more savage once they got to the nursery."

"They may not have known Kat was pregnant?" Gibbs looked at Ducky skeptically.

"Well if they were observing Warrant Officer Kelley, they must have seen that his wife was very obviously pregnant. No, I think what caused the amount of rage unleashed on this room is that someone saw that their child was a _girl_."

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator as his cell rang. Opening it, he answered, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's Fornell. My team found something in your home like you suspected, but not a bug. Someone stuck a tracking device into Kat's cell phone, hardwired to the battery. As long as she kept it charged it was on and working." Fornell's tone was clipped and gruff- he was angry. Gibbs leaned into the secluded corner by the stairs and sighed.

"There's something we're missing, Tobias. Have her empty out her purse, her suitcase, anything she's had since day one. Make it seem like she's looking for something, but search everything. The people who took her husband knew where they were, when they were vulnerable, even when he was alone. They had to have bugged her before Kelley was taken."

"But how?" asked Fornell, his confusion palpable over the phone.

"Well hell, Fornell, they got into their house once, what makes you think they didn't do it before? Search everything, from her hairdryer to the lining of her purse." Gibbs ordered tersely before he snapped the phone closed and turned on his heel, stepping back inside the elevator.

Gibbs strode into Abby's lab to find both her and McGee staring intently at Abby's computer screens. "Abby, McGee-"

"Boss I was just about to call you," said McGee, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen in front of him as he typed furiously. "We recovered a laptop from a floor safe that showed signs of someone trying unsuccessfully to crack it. It has an encryption second only to the NSA, but Abby and I were just able to crack it."

"It wasn't easy." Added Abby, gripping her Caf-Pow!, "This guy was serious about security."

"Among it's contents are the original copy of what was on the flash-drive that Kat gave us, as well as a few other files including something I think you'll want to see." McGee hit a few more keys, before pointing to the plasma screen on the wall, which showed a military service record. "I don't think that Warrant Officer Kelley was taken for information, or at least not solely. In the mid 1980's, Sergeant James P. Kelley was reprimanded but not discharged because of a training mission during the Russian Afghan War."

"Warrant Officer Kelley's father?" asked Gibbs. "He died in a car accident 10 years ago, what's he got to do with this?"

"Patience, Gibbs." Chided Abby. "McGee is just warming up."

McGee nodded and hit another key. The image on the screen in front of Gibbs changed to a photo of a town in ruins, buildings piles of charred rubble. "Sgt. James Kelley was assigned to train a team of Afghan troops in the use of weapons and sent to a small town where the Russian army was occupying a house. The town was full of civilians, and the mission designed to train on how to keep collateral damage to a minimum during town or city confrontations. The mission, based on what was later discovered to be flawed intel, went awry when the team tossed grenades into what they thought was just a safe-house full of Russian soldiers. Turns out that it was also a small stockpile of grenades, RPG rounds, and other explosive ammunition. The house and surrounding buildings were destroyed, the town engulfed in flames. 20 Russian soldiers and almost 100 people were either killed or injured." McGee clicked the mouse a few times, and the picture changed to a group of young men, a mix of Marines and Afghan men. "Among the small group of trainees was the man on the end, second row."

The picture zoomed in on a face that Gibbs recognized. "Muhammad al Khalil."

McGee nodded. "Reports later reveal that Khalil had escaped the town to deliver intel to the military and request assistance. His family had been taken hostage by the Russian army in their own home. They were killed in the explosion."

"He gave them the flawed information." Said Gibbs, studying the face on the screen intently.

"Yes. I studied the information on Warrant Officer Kelley's computer, and while interesting and probably useful in the hands of our enemies, has no link whatsoever to al Khalil."

"Revenge, however… it's like killing two bird with one stone." Concluded Abby, her normally merry expression sober.


End file.
